


The Happiest Place On Earth

by Sherlockedancer



Category: Disney - All Media Types, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Disneyland, Fluff, M/M, Nervous John, Nervous Sherlock, riding rides
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-28
Updated: 2014-07-30
Packaged: 2018-02-10 20:33:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2039178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherlockedancer/pseuds/Sherlockedancer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock decides to surprise John with a trip to Disneyland for their anniversary.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Surprising John

I love all things Disney and Sherlock and this idea popped into my head, so I just went with it  -B

It was Sherlock and John's anniversary and Sherlock had something special planned for John this year. He wanted to take John on a trip, but not any trip, a trip to a place called Disneyland. Sherlock had heard John mention it a few times longingly and one day Sherlock took it upon himself to look up this place called Disneyland. When he looked it up it looked slightly childish but it claimed to be the "happiest place on earth". After much thinking and a few careful questions of John he decided he would surprise John with a trip to the so called happiest place on earth. He put the tickets in a box, wrapped it and then hid it away to give to John later that evening. He could barely contain his excitement and it was a good thing John had work that day, otherwise he would have for sure ruined the surprise. The second John walked in the door Sherlock jumped up from his chair and ran over to where John was standing. He pulled John in for a hug and quickly turned the doctor around pushing him right back out the door.  
"Wait, Sherlock... What are you doing?"  
"We're going out for dinner, I've made reservations and our table awaits us."  
"But I just got home Sherlock."  
"Yes and it's our anniversary..." Sherlock continued to push out the door and John finally complied, walking out of the flat with the detective close on his heels.   
"So where are we going?" John asked as Sherlock hailed for a cab.  
"It's a surprise."  
A cab pulled up and the two men climbed in Sherlock rambled off an address that John didn't recognize and the driver nodded, pulling away from the curb. Sherlock squirmed with excitement his fingers tapping on his leg.   
"What's with all the excitement?" John asked, eyeing the detecting suspiciously.   
"Just excited about our anniversary." Sherlock turned and smiled at John.  
"Ok, whatever you say." John said, returning the smile and grabbing Sherlock's hand in his own.   
After several more minutes the cab pulled to a stop in front of a restaurant John had never seen before. Sherlock paid the driver and got out of the cab, holding the door for his blogger. They walked I and John looked around, a smile spreading across his face.  
"This is nice." He said, taking in his surroundings. "This is really nice."  
"You like it?" Sherlock looked over at John eagerly.  
"I love it" John said, giving the taller man a quick kiss.  
A lady walked over and smiled " Do you have a reservation?"  
"Yes, a reservation for 2, under the name Holmes."  
The lady looked down at her paper and then looked back up "Ah yes, right this way Mr. Holmes." The lady led them to a table in the corner with a small candle lit in the center. "Here you are, your server will be here shortly."  
"Thanks", the boys said in unison and then they sat down, picking up their menus.  
"Thanks Sherlock, this is really nice, it means a lot." John reaches over and grabbed Sherlock's hand giving it a small squeeze.  
"Oh it's nothing, anything for you John."  
They continued their meal and Sherlock was able to keep the surprise a secret. When the waiter took their plates away and asked if they wanted dessert Sherlock began to get antsy, he needed to give John his gift soon. Sherlock looked down at the menu and picked the first dessert he saw, knowing John liked chocolate.   
"We'll have the chocolate lava cake."   
John looked over at Sherlock and laughed.  
"Well you answered that rather quickly."  
"I know you like chocolate, do you not want that?" Sherlock's eyes looked guilty, feeling like he had ordered the wrong dessert.  
"No Sherlock, it's perfect, it's just I'm not used to you ordering food so quickly."  
Sherlock smiled and pulled his hand away from John's. 'Should I do it now?' Sherlock thought to himself, reaching his hand into his pocket and feeling the box.   
"John, I know you don't like us spending money for gifts, but it's our anniversary and I wanted to do something special for you." Sherlock pulled the box out of his pocket and handed it over to John. John held the present in his hand and looked down at it for a second.  
"I'm sorry Sherlock, I didn't bring your present with me."  
"It's fine, I don't need a present, you're my present."   
John began to unwrap the present, increasingly curious as to what the detective would get him. He opened the box and picked up the card laying on top.   
Dear John,  
You have made 221B the happiest place on earth for me. I think you deserve to go to the happiest place on earth as well.  
Love,   
Sherlock   
John furrowed his brow in confusion. He unfolded the tissue paper and gasped.   
"Sherlock, are these?..."  
"Tickets to Disneyland. The plane tickets are there too, we leave tomorrow morning."  
"Oh my god Sherlock, I can't believe you did this. This is the best gift I've ever gotten. I can't wait to go, I've wanted to go my entire life."  
"Really? I hoped that you would like it."   
"Thanks 'lock", John said, pulling Sherlock in for a kiss.  
"I started packing today John, but we'll have to do the rest tonight, the plane leaves at 6am tomorrow morning.   
"No problem." John said, barely able to contain his excitement.   
They both finished their dessert, paid the waiter, and then excitedly jumped into a cab. After a few hours of packing and discussing their plans for the trip, Sherlock and John went to bed. John fell asleep with a giant smile on his face, Sherlock smiled as he realized that he had watched John go from an adult to a child right before his eyes. He couldn't wait to take John to the happiest place on earth. 

 

To Be Continued…


	2. The Plane Ride

So this one is just about their plane ride to California. I'll start writing about their actual Disneyland trip in the next chapter. Let me know what you think :) -B

Sherlock and John got seated on the plane and made themselves comfortable for the long flight ahead of them. Sherlock looked over at John, smiling at the excitement the smaller man was bubbling with. John looked at Sherlock and smiled reaching over and holding his hand. After everyone was seated the flight attendants made an announcement and the plane got ready for take-off. Suddenly John realized Sherlock was shaking and his hands were sweating.  
"Sherlock, are you nervous?"  
"No, of course not, I'm completely fine." Sherlock's voice was shaking though and John knew that he was lying.   
"Have you ever flown before Sherlock?"  
"Yes, maybe... No." Sherlock looked down guiltily.  
"It's fine Sherlock, it's ok to be nervous, I was nervous on my first flight too." John smiled at Sherlock and gave his hand a squeeze of reassurance. The plane sped up and started down the runway, Sherlock's hand grabbed onto John's squeezing it harder by the second. Finally the plane took off, leaving the ground. Sherlock relaxed his hand, breathing out a sigh of relief.  
"See that wasn't so bad, was it?"  
Sherlock shook his head and smiled.  
"Thank you John."

It had been only an hour before Sherlock couldn't contain himself any longer.  
"Bored", he sighed out looking over at John who was reading a book. John laughed and handed a bag to Sherlock.  
"I thought this might happen, I brought you some stuff to keep you busy."  
Sherlock opened the bag and pulled out a map.   
"What's this?"  
"It's a map of Disneyland and California Adventure Park, I thought that you could plan out what we should do each day."  
Sherlock nodded and then reached into the bag again, pulling out a rubix cube.   
"A child's toy John? Really?"  
"It's a lot harder than you'd expect, I'd like to see you try it."  
Sherlock gave a John a smile that clearly said "challenge accepted."  
He got right to work and stayed silent and distracted for another half hour.   
"Johnnnn", Sherlock groaned out throwing the rubix cube over to John's lap. "I can't figure it out, it must be broken."   
John laughed and then picked up the rubix cube, getting to work. In less than a minute John finished, handing the finished rubix cube over to Sherlock. Sherlock just stared a John with complete surprise, his mouth falling open.  
"I am good at some things", John said with a smile. The flight was quite long but John's bag of distractions for Sherlock was working well. By the time the announcement came on that they were getting ready to land Sherlock had:  
-Planned their schedule every day in Disneyland and California Adventure  
-Memorized the layout of the park and where every ride, bathroom, and food locations were  
-Finally figured out how to solve the rubix cube  
-Read 10 magazines   
-Slept  
-Counted John's hairs (or attempted to)  
\- Try to create an experiment   
-Deduced everyone on the plane  
-And much more  
When the plane finally landed everyone was eager to get to their feet and stretch their legs. As Sherlock and John waited for their luggage and a cab, Sherlock remained thoroughly distracted by the people and culture of the new country they were in. They got in a cab and both started laughing at how strange it was that being in a car and driving down the road was so opposite compared to London. They were also pleasantly surprised by the warmer climate in California compared to what they had been dealing with in London. When they arrived at the hotel they went straight to bed, knowing their next few days would be busy. As they laid in bed Sherlock noticed John humming.   
"What song are you humming John?"  
"It's called "It's a Small World", it's from a ride in Disneyland"  
"Hmm, I guess I'll find out soon enough."  
"I guess you will", John said as they both drifted off to sleep.

To be continued...


	3. First day in the park: Thunder Mountain Railroad

They woke up stopping quickly for breakfast at IHOP and then making their way to the park. John was nearly skipping with excitement, a huge smile spread across his face. Sherlock willingly held John’s hand and felt himself smiling at his blogger’s excitement. The entrance to Disneyland was everything John had dreamed of and more. He felt like he had instantly been transported to a Disney movie. The music rang out from all around and the sidewalks and walls were filled with color. They paid for the tickets and were asked what they were celebrating.  
“It’s our anniversary”, John beamed, smiling up at Sherlock.  
“Oh how great”, the women answered handing them two pins that said ‘We’re celebrating our anniversary’. John pinned his on excitedly and Sherlock made a face, glaring down at his pin.  
“Oh it’s not that bad. Will you do it, please? For me?” Sherlock sighed and then put the pin on.  
“Only for you.”  
They continued to walk into the park and John looked at Sherlock for their schedule. Sherlock pulled out a piece of paper and pointed in the direction of the entrance to Disneyland.  
“We’ll spend the day at Disneyland today, making a complete loop through the park, staying for the fireworks and Fantasmic, and then looking through the shops on Main Street as the rest of the park closes.” John nodded and followed Sherlock to the Disneyland entrance. They waited in line and handed in their tickets, finally officially entering the park. Entering Main Street was magical to John, the shops, the music, the characters, the overall feeling of happiness. He stood in the middle of Main Street staring at the castle and taking everything in. Suddenly he realized Sherlock was no longer at his side.   
“Sherlock? Sherlock where are you?” John looked around and then finally noticed the detective talking to someone dressed as Cinderella. She looked rather frightened and John thought it best to probably go see what the detective was up to.  
“Well I must go, just remember a dream is a wish your heart makes.” John watched as Cinderella tried to make her daring escape.  
“Why would a swim suit model be Cinderella?” Sherlock called after the women as she dashed away.   
“Sherlock, what do you think you’re doing?” John gave Sherlock a look of disapproval. “You can’t just go around deducing the Disney characters.”   
“Why can’t I? It just seems right to tell the children the truth.” Sherlock looked over a John confused.  
“No it’s not Sherlock. The children believe this is all real, you can’t ruin the magic for them by telling them Cinderella is actually a swim suit model.  
“But that’s no fun.” Sherlock whined looking at John with his most innocent face.  
“Well you’ll have to keep your deductions to yourself and wait to show off until we’re in the hotel room.” John gave Sherlock a look that said ‘don’t you even dare do it again’, and Sherlock sighed.  
“Fine.” With a sweep of his coat (which he shouldn’t have been wearing in this weather) and a flip of his collar Sherlock was off down Main Street, making a beeline for Frontier Land. John followed quickly, interested in what Sherlock had in mind.

“I thought we could go this ‘Thunder Mountain Railroad’ first, sounds interesting”, Sherlock said to John, walking down the road and examining the scene around him. They looked around and within seconds found the ride they were looking for. John took one look and ran ahead excitedly while Sherlock quite literally stopped in his tracks. John stopped and turned around, confused why the detective suddenly felt the need to stop.  
“What’s wrong?” John asked, walking back to where Sherlock was standing.  
“Well apparently I was failed to be informed that this ‘railroad’ was actually a roller coaster.” Sherlock looked a John with accusing eyes, frustrated with the fact that the ride was not at all a ‘railroad’.  
“Sorry ‘Lock, I thought you would have known, it is an amusement park after all.” John looked at Sherlock sympathetically, not sure quite why the detective no longer wanted to ride the ride. “Are you scared of roller coasters Sherlock?”  
“No John, I’m not scared, I just haven’t… haven’t… you know, ridden one before.” Sherlock looked down in embarrassment, the faintest of blush covering his cheeks.   
“Oh it will be so much fun Sherlock! I’ll be sitting right next to you the whole time, and you’ll be secured in so it will keep that big head of yours safe”, John said with a smile and a wink. Before Sherlock had a chance to reply John reached out and grabbed hold of Sherlock’s hand pulling him towards the line. 

Luckily the wait was short, they had come on in the off season and it seemed to be paying off with the smaller crowds. A rather cheerful man pointed John and Sherlock to the 1st row, Sherlock followed John but glared at the cheerful man as they walked to their row. The train pulled up and the gates opened, John rushed in and sat down, while Sherlock once again froze.  
“Sherlock, what are you doing?”  
“I’m not sure about this… seems a little silly.”  
“Nah Sherlock, it’s fun, I swear, just ride it once and if you don’t like it, we never have to ride it again.”  
“Fine.” Sherlock walked forward and took a seat next to John. A voice came over the loud speaker and warned them that they were about to go on ‘the wildest ride in the west’ and that it would be advisable to stay seated and hold on. The lap bar locked into place and the train jerked forward, slowly starting down the tracks. Sherlock’s hand instantly shot out and grabbed on to John’s hand. John just smiled and held onto Sherlock.  
“It’s going to be fine, I promise.” Sherlock relaxed for a second knowing that John never broke a promise. But suddenly he began to doubt John, as they went into a loud dark cave, slowly moving upwards towards what seemed to be a waterfall.  
“John, what’s happening? Is this normal?” Sherlock went into a panic and wrapped both his arms around John, closing his eyes and tucking his head into the other man’s shoulder. John stroked Sherlock’s back, and laughed.  
“Sherlock its fine, it’s all part of the ride.” With a few last creaks the train reached the top and suddenly they were flying downhill. John couldn’t help laughing and putting his arms up, enjoying the thrill. Sherlock quickly grabbed John’s arms and pulled them down.  
“What do you think you’re doing John? You’re going to fall out!” John just laughed at Sherlock and put his arms back up.  
“It’s part of the fun Sherlock, I’m not going anywhere.” Sherlock watched John doubtfully but nothing happened to his blogger. As they approached the next hill Sherlock untangled himself from John and watched as the coaster made its slow crawl up the hill. When the coaster reached the top and began its descent Sherlock grabbed onto John. After a few seconds Sherlock slowly peeled his fingers from the death grip he had around John’s arm. On the next and final downhill Sherlock didn’t even grab onto John, instead he slowly raised his arms in the air and was suddenly filled with an exciting thrill. A huge smile spread across the detective’s face and John couldn’t help pull out his phone and snap a picture before the ride ended. They slowed to a stop and exited the vehicle to their right, walking down a path until they returned back to Frontier Land. Sherlock was nearly dancing around and he grabbed onto John’s shoulders, spinning him in circles.  
“Wow John, that was thrilling, it was the excitement of solving a case, the fear of dying, and the happiness of a nice murder all wrapped into one.” John laughed at the detective and just smiled.  
“I told you that you would like it. Where to now?”  
“The Haunted Mansion.” Sherlock said, walking in the direction of New Orleans Square, a new pep in his step.  
“Death and murder, sounds like your kind of ride Sherlock.”  
“Exactly”, Sherlock said, dragging John behind.   
To be continued…


	4. The Haunted Mansion

Sherlock and John entered the small room, the house keepers a little too eager to crowd them in.   
"Move to the 'dead' center of the room."  
It was rather dark and John found himself slightly haunted by the room. The walls were decked with pictures and the air had a musky feel to it. Flickering candles decked the walls and cobwebs were strewn throughout. Sherlock on the other hand was nearly jumping with excitement.   
"Isn't this wonderful John? I can feel the murder in the air." A giant smile spread across Sherlock's face as the doors behind them closed, leaving them in a room that seemed to have no windows and no doors. John quickly reached out and grabbed Sherlock's hand, nearly crushing it.  
"Are you ok John?" The detective suddenly felt worried as the shorter man held his hand in a death grip.  
"Yeah fine, just wasn't expecting it to be so dark, that's all." Sherlock nodded but knew what John really meant. A voice suddenly began to speak, the booming sound sending shivers down John's spine.  
"I am your host, your ghost host."  
Slowly the room began to stretch, the pictures on the wall revealed to be far creepier than before.  
"Your cadaverous pallor betrays an aura of foreboding, almost as though you sense a disquieting metamorphosis. Is this haunted room actually stretching? Or is it your imagination, hmm? And consider this dismaying observation: This chamber has no windows and no doors, which offers you this chilling challenge: to find a way out! Of course, there's always my way." Suddenly the lights went out and the ceiling flashed with lightening as a person was seen hanging from the ceiling. John couldn't help but close his eyes, the ride becoming a little to realistic for his liking. Suddenly there was a crash and John nearly jumped out of his skin, quickly wrapping his arms around Sherlock and burying his face into the taller man's chest.

"Oh, I didn't mean to frighten you prematurely", the voice continued, slightly more sympathetic. The lights came up and a door opened as the 'ghost host' left the guests with some departing words, "now as they say, look alive". People began to exit the room into the corridor but John was still buried into Sherlock's chest, his legs shaking.   
"John, it's going to be just fine. It's all pretend, remember it’s made for little kids. I'm sure an army doctor can handle something as little as this." Sherlock's words seemed to be-little John rather than fill him with confidence, but he smiled at the detective's efforts. They walked into a corridor where paintings on the wall changed from normal to their ghostly form whenever lightning struck. 

"There are several prominent ghosts who have retired here from creepy old crypts from all over the world. Actually, we have 999 happy haunts here, but there's room for a thousand. Any volunteers?" John looked at Sherlock with a "don't you dare" look and Sherlock just smiled.  
"I already tried dying once John, it was boring, no need to do it again."  
Sherlock continues to walk and was rather amused with a few statues of heads that seemed to turn and follow him wherever he walked. He walked back and forth never breaking eye contact with the statues, amazed at how they followed him.   
"Isn't that neat John? I should get myself one of those to carry around instead of the skull." John just nodded his head, too busy flinching every time lightning struck and thunder rattled through the room. They got up to the front where more 'house keepers' escorted people into their ride vehicles. Sherlock and John hopped into their ride vehicle quickly and John took a deep breath, telling himself that the worst part was over. Before John even had a chance Sherlock was once again holding his hand, squeezing it with reassurance.   
"You've seen far worse John." The voice continued to give instructions to the two men as they were seated in their ride vehicle.  
"Don't pull down on the safety bar, I will do that for you." Sherlock watched in amazement as the safety bar lowered with no help, locking into place.  
"It's not magic you know", John said to Sherlock, but Sherlock was far to distracted to listen to what John was saying. The ride continued on with floating candelabras, doors that shook, and ghosts that moaned. Suddenly they entered a room with a giant glass ball in the middle and a ghostly woman's head appeared on the inside. Her name was Madame Leota and she was apparently summoning the spirits into the mansion. John had finally gained his courage and watched on with amazement at the detail put into the ride. Everything felt completely real to him, he couldn't even imagine what it would be like in the eyes of a child. One look at Sherlock and he knew exactly what a child must look like. The detective was completely engaged his mouth wide open, believing everything he saw. John considered reminding Sherlock that it wasn't real, but decided against it, not wanting to ruin the experience for Sherlock. After exiting the rather haunting room of Madame Leota, the so called 'doom buggy' entered the grand ballroom. It was John's turn now to gawk with amazement as he watched the ghosts waltz around the ballroom. They were so realistic and so in synch with the music that he couldn't believe they were fake. 

There was a giant dining table where a ghost sat blowing out candles on a cake, John couldn't even imagine how this was all possible. He looked over at Sherlock who gave John a "and you thought this was fake look". John just shrugged his shoulders knowing he couldn't debate the realism of the ghosts with the world's only consulting detective. They exited the ballroom and entered an attic where pictures of married couples could be seen. As they reached the end of the room a bride stood glowing, her red heart glowing and beating aloud, her hand raised with an axe. The room was a little much for John and he once against buried his face into Sherlock. Soon they exited the attic and were surrounded with something completely different. Their vehicle turned around and they began descending backwards downhill. As they reached the bottom they were met with a grave yard worker and his dog, shaking with a shovel in his hands. They entered a grave yard where ghosts and skeletons jumped out and danced about.  
"Grim grinning ghosts come out to socialize", they sang. As they began to exit the graveyard John knew that they had almost finished the ride, he let out a sigh of relief. The 'ghost host' wasn't done though and as they turned the last corner he warned them of the hitch hiking ghosts which could be seen standing on the side. The vehicle turned to face mirrors where John and Sherlock looked and noticed that a ghost had joined their 'doom buggy'. Sherlock was amazed but was disappointed when he looked next to himself and saw nothing actually in the car with them. After looking at their hitch hiking ghost one last time they moved forward, and the safety bar lifted allowing them to exit the vehicle. John jumped out quite quickly and started up the escalator to get out of the dark and scary mansion. Sherlock ran to catch up with John and they both fell silent when they heard one last voice. It was a woman's voice, calling after them.   
"Hurry back, hurry back, and be sure to bring your 'death' certificate." John just laughed and looked up at Sherlock.  
"I don't think I'm planning on hurrying back anytime soon." They continued to hold hands as they were met with the light of the outdoors and the mortal world welcomes them back.  
"It wasn't that bad", Sherlock said, wrapping his arm around the waist of his blogger.  
"Yeah, yeah, whatever you say." John said with a flick of his hand. "So, where to next?"


End file.
